


To name it education

by Amrais



Series: A Family Name [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrais/pseuds/Amrais
Summary: Astoria is worried about Corvus getting up to mischief all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the A Family Name Series. I would recommend, to read part 3 "I want a Starname, too" first. You can ignore part 1+2.

On a Saturday, two weeks before Christmas, Astoria and Draco were sitting in their kitchen, sharing their breakfast in a comfortable silence. While Astoria was writing a list with things to do before Christmas, Draco was reading. With his right hand he waved his wand absentminded to the teapot, to fill his cup again, while in his left hand he held a book with the Title “Why muggle-born are inferior”. He had found the book in the part of his library, that contained the books from his parents. Of course, when his father was imprisoned, the Ministry had confiscated all the books which contained the more profound dark magic, but the theoretical nonsense he had gotten back. He never made the effort to go through them and sort these books out.  
But ever since the day he held Corvus unconscious body in his arms, beaten half to death by the child’s own father, while the ministry denied any form of help and protection for the boy, Draco had made it his duty, to work on a protection system for muggle-born children. Before he became a father to Corvus, he never had a reason to think about things like that, but with taking care of him, he had learned about it the hard way. He had no idea, how many muggle-born children were out there; abused, scared and confused because everyone felt, even themselves, that they were different. Of course, not all muggle-borns were treated badly by their parents, but he knew, that what had happened to his adoptive son was not a singular case. What people can’t understand scares them, and what scares them they try to fight. Muggles and magical beings alike.  
Funny enough these hateful books were following in their argumentation exactly the antiquated sentiments of the Ministry. Simply no one had thought about the lives of muggle-borns before they turned eleven. Before that, they were non- existent in the magic world. For some of these children it already was too late by then.  
So Draco gave speeches in front of different departments of the ministry, hoping they would change their way of thinking. But his suggestion to establish a commission that would look after the wellbeing of muggle- born children was declined, reasoning, that this was a too strong reminder of the Muggle-born Registration Commission and therefore all but impossible. In the three years, Draco had been working on creating a support sytem now, he had achieved very little. Astoria and him were thinking about setting up a foundation, but without the cooperation of the Ministry, it was a losing game. He seriously was thinking about asking Potter for help, so the stupid hero could do something useful with his influence, for once. Maybe he would ask him in the new year. 

A soft tapping noise came from the window and Astoria asked him to open the window for one of the school owls. The wind-blown bird circled the table one time, before it dropped a letter and flew out of the window again.  
“Oh dear, this is an official letter.” He said, picking up the piece of parchment.  
Astoria made a face, “Again?” she said, “What did he do this time?”  
“Let’s see” he mumbled, while braking the seal.  
Astoria tensely watched her husband read and was very irritated when he started to laugh.  
“What is it, why are you laughing?”  
“Merlin, this is hilarious. Imagine, they painted a moustache on the fat lady while she was sleeping. With colour changing paint! McGonagall is outraged.” Draco told Astoria.  
“They did what? Let me see!” she snatched the letter from his hand.  
While reading her eyes grew wider with every word, while Draco still was laughing.  
“This is not funny Draco!” she said annoyed, “It’s the third time in two months that we are getting complains from the school about Corvus’ pranks.”  
Draco shrugged his shoulders, “As long as they are not doing something dangerous, I don’t see why they are making such a fuss about it. I think it’s great that he is having such a good time in Hogwarts.” He said calmly.  
“That’s not the point.” Astoria shook her head.  
“Come on, don’t you think it is amazing, that he behaves just like any other eleven- year old? When he first arrived he was so terrible frightened of everything, that he not even dared to speak. And look at him now. He is self confident, outgoing and happy. And his grades are excellent. What do you want more?” Draco tried to convince his wife.  
“That’s not the point. Of course I’m glad that he’s doing so great, but what if they are doing something dangerous next time? We can’t let everything pass, because he had a horrible childhood. He’ll become reckless.” She stressed.  
“Do you want me to send him a Howler?” Draco asked.  
But Astoria shook her head. “I don’t want to embarrass him in front of the whole school. But we have to write him a very strict letter.” She decided.  
“Sure Darling.” Draco agreed. “But just picture that stupid portrait with a huge, colour chancing moustache on it.” He grinned.  
And even trough Astoria was angry, she couldn’t help but smile too.

Corvus was reading Scorpius letter for the third time in a row, while tying to finish his breakfast as fast as possible.

“Corvus,  
congratulations little Brother, this was a marvellous prank you pulled there!  
Although I’m not sure if I should be impressed or offended with what you and your friends did to the Fat Lady - Gryffindor was my house after all. And what do you mean, when you say that the Gryffindors are just as arrogant as the Slytherins? That’s not true, is it?  
Well anyway, I hope you are well and didn’t took Dad’s letter to heart too much? From good authority, I know that he found your little prank pretty hilarious!  
But you know, they are your parents and they have to tell you off, if you are up to mischief all the time.  
Next time, try not to get caught and have fun with your detention. Remember me to Professor Longbottom.  
Looking forward to see you on Christmas.  
See you soon.

  
Take care,  
Scorpius  
He smiled at the letter, feeling at ease again, as he truly had taken his parents letter to heart, that had arrived two days prior to Scorpius letter. For two days now he had been awfully worried about the harsh reprimand he had received from Astoria and Draco. Ben had tried to cheer him up. “At least, they didn’t send you a howler!” He and Bex, the girl that had joined their little group of friends, both had gotten one. Demetrius, the forth prankster, had not been caught and of course they had not sold him out. But he was helping them with their homework they hadn’t time to do, because they had detention with Professor Longbottom, head of the house Gryffindor, every evening for a week. Corvus didn’t mind to work in the greenhouses so much and with Scorpius letter in his pocket, telling him not to worry too much, he felt a lot better.  
So much better, that he leaned close to his friends, who were working across from him and whispered:  
“So, any ideas what we could do to Slytherin?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love that there are readers who keep coming back to my fics. So thank you for reading and those encouraging comments you leave.


End file.
